rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 3
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Manga **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Concept Art **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Merchandise Screenshots - Trailer Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1130.png|Ruby visiting her mother's grave. V3trailer 1.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1440.png|Ruby getting ready to fight in the Vytal Festival tournament 1301_Volume_3_Trailer_1948.png|Ruby and her uncle Qrow V3trailer videogames1.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1984.png|Yang shoves Ruby away. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00005.png V3 Opening 00019.png Vol3op 25.png V3 Opening 00024.png V3 Opening 00025.png V3 Opening 00027.png Vol3op 40.png V3 Opening 00030.png V3 Opening 00031.png Vol3op 43.png Vol3op 44.png Vol3op 45.png V3 Opening 00033.png V3 Opening 00035.png Round One V3e1 2.png V3e1 3.png V3e1 4.png|"Hey Mom... Sorry I haven't come by in a while..." V3e1 5.png|"I miss you, too." V3e1 6.png|A lot has happened... V3e1 7.png V3e1 26.png V3e1 27.png V3e1 28.png V3e1 41.png|Ruby's Aura Level along with her teammates and ABRN. V3e1 50.png V3e1 55.png V3e1 56.png V3e1 57.png V3e1 58.png V3e1 59.png V3e1 61.png|How did you get my wallet? V3e1 63.png|"Girl pockets are the worst!" V3e1 64.png V3e1 65.png V3e1 72.png V3e1 73.png V3e1 74.png|"Uh...But I decided that we should put it to a vote." V3e1 80.png|One does not simply wok into the Vytal Festival. V3e1 81.png V3e1 83.png V3e1 85.png V3e1 91.png V3e1 107.png|"Go get em'!" New Challengers... V3 02 00029.png|Go Team JNPR! V3 02 00063.png|Watching Team SSSN. V3 02 00110.png|"That was so close!" V3 02 00112.png It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00001.png|"Weiss! What is the big deal?" V3 03 00003.png|"Who is she?" V3 03 00005.png|"Your sister?" V3 03 00006.png V3 03 00007.png V3 03 00008.png V3 03 00013.png|"Heh, boob." V3 03 00014.png V3 03 00015.png V3 03 00016.png V3 03 00034.png|"That is my uncle!" V3 03 00035.png|"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" V3 03 00071.png|Hi, Penny! V3 03 00072.png|"Uncle Qrooowww!" V3 03 00073.png|"Oh, it's so good to see you! V3 03 00074.png|"Did you miss me? DID YOU MISS ME?!" V3 03 00076.png|Fist bump. V3 03 00096.png|Cheering for the next match. Lessons Learned V3 0400003.png V3 0400046.png V3 0400047.png V3 0400057.png|"You'll never beat me old man!" V3 0400060.png|Ruby loses. V3 0400061.png|Dejected by the loss V3 0400062.png V3 0400063.png|Tell us about your mission V3 0400072.png V3 0400074.png V3 0400075.png|You've met General Ironwood? V3 0400078.png V3 0400079.png|Listening to Qrow about the long path of becoming a true Huntress Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00014.png V3e5 00015.png V3e5 00016.png|"Penny!" V3e5 00017.png V3e5 00018.png|Being introduced to Ciel Soleil. V3e5 00020.png V3e5 00021.png V3e5 00022.png V3e5 00023.png V3e5 00027.png|Friendly chuckle between friends V3e5 00028.png|You want to transfer to Beacon? V3e5 00029.png|"They'll never let you stay." V3e5 00030.png|I'll see you again, Penny! V3e5 00040.png|"Oh here we go..." V3e5 00077.png|"Weiss!" V3e5 00094.png Fall V3_0600036.png|Cheering for Yang V3_0600037.png|"Break a leg, Sis!" V3 0600066.png Destiny V3 08 00005.png V3 08 00009.png V3 08 00011.png V3 08 00012.png V3 08 00014.png|Team RWBY is rooting for Pyrrha. V3 08 00049.png V3 08 00050.png V3 08 00051.png V3 08 00052.png V3 08 00054.png V3 08 00055.png V3 08 00056.png|Ruby spots Emerald. V3 08 00058.png V3 08 00059.png V3 08 00062.png|Without her weapon PvP V3 09 00009.png|"Mercury, what are you doing? You were hurt! Why... " V3 09 00010.png|"What's going on?" V3 09 00011.png V3 09 00026.png V3 09 00027.png V3 09 00028.png V3 09 00079.png|"Penny..." V3 09 00080.png V3 09 00082.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00017.png|Destruction and despair V3 10 00018.png|Ruby still in shock after Penny's death. V3 10 00019.png|Unable to face reality around her. V3 10 00035.png| V3 10 00037.png|Ruby snaps out of her trauma to protect Pyrrha. V3 10 00038.png|Ruby wielding Penny's sword V3 10 00039.png V3 10 00040.png|"Leave her alone!" V3 10 00053.png V3 10 00063.png V3 10 00069.png|Ruby resolved to fight. V3 10 00072.png V3 10 00073.png V3 10 00075.png V3 10 00097.png|Listening to the situation from General Ironwood. V3 10 00114.png V3 10 00115.png V3 10 00116.png V3 10 00117.png V3 10 00118.png V3 10 00119.png V3 10 00120.png|Ruby determined to stop the airship. V3 10 00121.png|Nailed it V3 10 Ruby Hero Shot.png|I'm combat ready! Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00001.png V3 11 00002.png V3 11 00003.png V3 11 00005.png V3 11 00050.png V3 11 00051.png V3 11 00052.png V3 11 00053.png V3 11 00055.png V3 11 Ruby vs Neo Roman.png|Outnumbered and outmatched V3 11 00060.png|Disarmed and subdued by Neo V3 11 00061.png VE 11 Neo Blade 2.png|Ruby at swordpoint by Neo. VE 11 Neo Blade 3.png|Preparing her move as Neo and Roman gloat V3 11 00065.png|"I don't care what you said. We will stop them." V3 11 00066.png|"Bet on that!" V3 11 00071.png V3 11 00074.png V3 11 00075.png|Nailed it again V3 11 00076.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00024.png|"Oh, I found you." V3 12 00025.png|"What's going on?" V3 12 00026.png|"Weiss?" V3 12 00029.png V3 12 00031.png|Told by Sun about the Wyvern circling around Beacon. V3 12 00034.png V3 12 00035.png|"I'll find them..." V3 12 00036.png|"... and I'll bring them back." V3 12 00037.png V3 12 00038.png V3 12 00060.png V3 12 00062.png V3 12 00065.png|"I have a plan." V3 12 00066.png V3 12 00067.png V3 12 00108.png V3 12 White Rose.png V3 12 Ruby Run.png V3 12 00122.png|Ruby arrives to too late to save Pyrrha. V3 12 00130.png|Ruby witnesses Cinder's true colors. V3 12 00131.png|Ruby witnesses Pyrrha's death. V3 12 00132.png|Due to this trauma... V3 12 00133.png|Ruby unintentionally... V3 12 00134.png|uses her hidden power... V3 12 00135.png|...for the first time. V3 12 00136.png|"PYRRHA!" V3 12 00142.png V3 12 00143.png V3 12 00146.png V3 12 Tai 2.png|Father and daughter reunited. V3 12 Tai 4.png V3 12 00150.png V3 12 00151.png V3 12 00152.png|Remembering the horrors that night V3 12 00154.png V3 12 00155.png|Listening to Qrow's story about the Silver-Eyed Warriors. V3 12 00156.png V3 12 00157.png|"Wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me?" V3 12 00158.png V3 12 00159.png V3 12 00160.png V3 12 00162.png|"Yang?" V3 12 00164.png|"I'm so glad you're okay..." V3 12 00167.png|"Where are Weiss and Blake?" V3 12 00168.png V3 12 00169.png|Told off by the now devastated Yang to leave her alone. V3 12 00170.png|"...I love you..." V3 12 00174.png|Leaving home again. V3 12 00175.png|"Hey Jaune." V3 12 00177.png|New partner... V3 12 00178.png|...and new teammates V3 12 00179.png|Off to Haven V3 12 00192.png|Ruby visiting her mother's grave before leaving for Haven. V3 12 00193.png V3 12 00194.png| Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby Rose images Category:Volume 3 Category:Character images